Our Song
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: A one-shot about a day at Condor Studios, well a day full of romance. Channy! Not good at summaries, much better inside.


****

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please give me some feedback(: The title isn't creative but I'm not good with titles…lol. Yes, the title is from the Taylor Swift song…XD There's also another Taylor Swift song reference near the end…lol. It's a one-shot. Channy! Update: Somehow everything is bold and I can't center the title...sorry, it bugs me so if you now how to fix it please PM me.

**Chad's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.): The song lyrics used, however, are mine.**

* * *

**Our Song**

*In case you didn't read the A/N Chad's POV.*

There are some things you may not know about Condor Studios. Like the fact that we have little practice rooms with keyboards in them. Yeah, pointless, I know right? There should be little rooms with mirrors in them for everyone to appreciate the greatness of Chad Dylan Cooper, instead. But no way was _I_, the great CDC, suggesting this idea to Mr. Condor. Do I look like I want to be jobless? Didn't think so.

Well anyway, I was walking down to the Cafeteria to get a sammich because my personal assistant was nowhere to be found. I know what you're thinking, rude much? And I completely agree, I mean who doesn't ask before leaving Chad Dylan Cooper's presence?? So as I walked down the hallway I heard someone playing a keyboard. I was about to burst in and tell them to stop disturbing the quietness of my thoughts, when I peered through the window. My Sonshine - err - Sonny was in there playing the keyboard and she slowly began singing along…

"I just want you to know, that I could never break your heart.

I could never live with the thought, of what could've been."

*small pause*

"I just find it a little hard to think about you without me.

There's gotta be someway, that we can work it out, alright?"

*another small pause*

"I just want you to know, that now that I'm here without you,

I can't stop wishing upon that shooting star.

Because it feels so wrong without you here."

*yet another small pause*

"Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?

You should've been there for me, instead of just running away…"

I started to zone out a bit as I leaned against the wall so she wouldn't see me. She had the most wonderfully soothing voice in the world, but something wasn't right. Why, I wondered, was this beautiful, amazing, funny, smart girl singing a break-up song? She is too perfect for someone to wipe that smile off her face. I quickly peered in the room again and saw a tear escape from her eyes. I realized that she had stopped playing, so I took a deep breath and entered the room. She looked up and gasped.

"Uh…Um…Did you…hear that?" She stuttered. I just nodded, at a loss for words, thinking of what she played. Now, CDC does NOT do speechless. But I had two reasons to be speechless, her voice was utterly amazing and someone had broken her heart.

"Oh…well sorry about the awful singing…I, uh, just found this song that I, um, wrote back when I lived in Wisconsin about this, um, guy I used to, uh, date…" She stuttered, again. Except the end, it was mumbled. Did she not want me to know she dated? Who wouldn't want this amazing girl to be their girlfriend?

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Funny little Sonny. You really _are_ funny if you think that is true…" I stated. She gave me a confused look.

"Your singing," I explained. "You have an amazing voice and it's nothing to be ashamed of." I flashed a smile, not my usual cocky one, but a genuine smile. She returned it with a huge toothy grin. I couldn't help but laugh, I made her smile. She was supposed to be happy, and when she wasn't I made her happy. This "making people feel good" thing really _does_ make you feel good, too!

"Was that a compliment from the oh-so-amazing," she gasped, "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Why yes it was, Munroe. No need to tell me what I don't already know, though," I smirked. She smiled and just shook her head.

"So, uh, who was this guy you used to date?" I inquired. I decided it was time to look at the ground because I could just feel a blush working up my cheeks.

"Oh, the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous?" she smirked.

"No! Just answer the question, Munroe!" I said. I finally looked up and she looked disappointed. I wanted so much to comfort and hold her, but heaven knows she would probably say she only likes me as a "frenemy" and I'm not close to how awesome Wisconsin boy was…

"He's…nobody. Just the usual boy-girl-dating thing. He broke up with me about a month before I came here. I promised myself I would never fall for a guy again, but that was one promise I just couldn't keep…" she turned beet red and looked at the ground.

So what did that mean? She loves someone? Great! Just my luck, the girl I fall for loves someone else. Ugh, CDC does not do love triangles or any other geometric shape for that matter. Huh, I didn't even know I knew that word! Ge-o-met-ric. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday! Anyways…

"Well…those are promises that are _really_ hard to keep…I promised myself that I'd never fall for someone, but somehow I did," I said. Oh crap did I say too much? Ugh stupid blush! I looked down, then immediately back up as she began talking.

"Wow, Chad. That's really…sweet," she said. Whoa, not expecting that! She glanced at me. Oh great, I can't look away now. Maintain eye contact, CDC.

Our eyes met each other and I got lost in her chocolate eyes. Suddenly I couldn't take it. I was overcome with jealously, confusion, anger, fear, and hope. I guess I should explain why because that's a lot to feel at once, trust me. I was so jealous that she liked, possibly loved, someone. I was so confused as to why I had spilled all of my feelings, most of which were about _her_, to her. Anger because someone had broken my Sonshine's heart. Fear for the fact that the one she loved wasn't me, and hope for the fact that it could be me.

I walked up to her, we were still staring into each other's eyes, and I took my hand and put a strand of her hair, that was in her face, behind her ear. I then took my hands and cupped them around her face. She had to know what was coming…and judging by the fact that she wasn't pulling away, I hoped that she wanted it, too.

I leaned in closer and closer, until our lips were touching. It was short and sweet, but passionate and filled with love. Since she didn't pull away or slap me or do any of the horrible things that I imagined her doing when I finally did this, I guessed that I was the someone she loved. Or I guess I still hoped…

"Wow, Chad…" she whispered. Wow? Is that good or bad? I guess I'll go with bad…

"I, um…I'm sorry, I'll just go now…" I stuttered. As I turned, she gently grabbed my arm and turned me back around. She pulled me into her lips for another passionate kiss. This kiss lasted longer, I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. When we finally broke apart, we didn't move our arms.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You're the reason I broke my promise."

I laughed softly and whispered back, "Same to you, Munroe."

"So, uh, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she said, looking hopeful. I couldn't' help it, I laughed at her hopeful expression. She playfully slapped my arm and said sarcastically, "You are the ultimate jerk, Chad!" I decided to play with her a little…

"No," I said seriously. Her face fell, I felt bad instantly for playing this stupid game, but I wasn't going to stop now, "No…not yet."

"Not yet? What are there other girls you need to dump first," she said, clearly hurt. She looked down, upset. I felt bad and did what I wasn't planning on doing. I lifted her face and kissed her again.

"Sonny Munroe, would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend," I said seriously. Her eyes lit up.

"Why, yes. I would love to do you that pleasure, Mr. Cooper," she giggled. I chuckled at her cuteness. I kissed her one last time before taking my arms from around her waist. I took her hand in mine and led her to the door.

"Where are we going," she asked. I chuckled, she glared at me.

"To the cafeteria, where I was headed before you distracted me…" I said. She blushed at this. At that moment we walked into the cafeteria holding hands, I realized we hadn't thought about our casts and what they would do. She, clearly, was thinking the same thing as me, it was all over her face. But I decided that I didn't care. Plus it was too late anyhow, we were in the cafeteria.

She must have come to the same conclusion, because she squeezed my hand. I smiled at her and she returned my smile with a giggle. I chuckled and then eventually it turned into full out laughter. It felt like we were the only people in the world and suddenly, I wanted to kiss her again. I had forgotten about everyone else by then, thinking that we were still alone. She must've thought so, too, because she got on her tip-toes and I leaned down and we kissed.

** A/N: Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please!**

It was amazing and sparks were flying. When we finally broke apart, I came back to reality and saw that everyone was staring at us. Sonny blushed and looked down. Then, Blondie stood up and yelled, "FINALLY!" and I laughed thinking, "Yes, finally…" And everyone started clapping. I brought Sonny into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head saying, "You're my Sonshine, forever and always."


End file.
